


Случай со Сподом

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаете, вот есть фырканье, а есть фырканье, и это конкретное фырканье было абсолютно уникальным. Как рёв злого гиппопотама, расчищающего себе путь. Это без сомнения было фырканье Спода — или, как стало известно в эти дни, Седьмого Графа Сидкапа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай со Сподом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of Spode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625594) by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist). 



Когда я расправил локти и приступил к соблазнительным я. и б., в приготовлении которых Дживс просто превзошёл себя, я осознал нечто… как бы это сказать. Птички без умолку чирикают в морской дали, солнечные лучи струятся в окно, жаворонок ползёт и улитка летит [1] (так сказать). В общем, у меня было чувство, будто природа сказала самой себе: «Ой, какого чёрта», — и решила улыбнуться Бертраму со всей своей торжественностью.

— Послушай, Дживс, — выпалил я, если «выпалил» - это слово, которое я ищу: — Потрясающее утро, не правда ли?

— В самом деле, сэр.

— Солнце не жалеет сил и всё такое.

— Очень верно, сэр. Когда потоки света освещают золотой запад, и на нежным зефирах спокойно отдыхают [2].

— Изящно сказано. Сам придумал?

— Поэт Китс, сэр.

— Что ж, тогда передай поэту Китсу от меня, что он попал в самую точку. — Я проткнул вилкой я. и б. с жизнерадостной улыбкой. — Ты смотришь сейчас на изменившегося Бертрама, Дживс. Освободившийся от оков Тотли Тауэрс, он встречает утро с радостным смехом и солнечным ликом, в полной уверенности, что больше не встретит Спода или Бассет в гостиной.

— Да, сэр.

— И кроме того, — сказал я, махнув вилкой с веселой непринуждённостью, — кроме того мы собираемся попробовать самые выдающиеся произведения искусства творца на пике его формы.

— Сэр?

— Анатоль, Дживс! Анатоль! Ты забыл, что мы уезжаем в Бринкли Корт в это самое утро?

Я окинул беднягу суровым взглядом, полным неодобрения. Не в привычках Дживса было забывать такого рода вещи. На самом деле не в привычках Дживса было вообще забывать что-либо. Он принадлежал к тому сорту парней, которые слышат, как вы говорите официанту, что хотите стейк с дополнительной порцией соуса, и много месяцев спустя могут вспомнить, что вы просили у официанта стейк с дополнительной порцией соуса. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— Обстоятельства, которые вы описываете, не избежали моего внимания, сэр. Я просто хотел выразить толику осторожного скептицизма по отношению к вашему решению нанести визит миссис Трэверс на этой неделе.

— Считай, что ты его выразил, — остроумно ответил я. — Никакие мрачные новости не удержат меня, Дживс. Выложи мой костюм с брюками в жёлтую клетку.

Он ответил мне покашливанием выражающей осуждение козы, стоящей на близлежащем камне.

— Сэр, возможно, простой коричневый…

— В жёлтую клетку, Дживс.

****

Одну вещь можно сказать про тётушек, одну и только одну — все тёти как вид не утруждают себя добрым словом. И всё же факт оставался фактом: неважно, сколько твоих тёть могут быть церберами высшей пробы — жевать разбитые бутылки, выть на луну и всякое такое — всегда есть одна престарелая т., которая окажется весьма славной малой. Я снова поразился своей счастливой судьбе иметь такую тётю, когда высадился в Бринкли Корте, приветствуемый разрывающим перепонки голосом Тети Далии.

— Берти, юный осквернитель пейзажа!

— Здравствуй, старушка, — я чмокнул благодарным поцелуем в лоб престарелую родственницу, в то время как Дживс проплыл прямо к дому. — Всё идёт гладко, престарелая родственница?

— Лучше не бывает, — сказала она, сопроводив слова радостным криком, который пронёсся через соседние поля, где, наверно, заставил лисиц в ужасе покинуть норы. Это было что-то типа боевого клича `Улюлю, ату', который она обычно использовала, чтобы командовать Кворном и Питчли [3] в молодости.

— А как Анатоль?

— Ты жадный маленький поросенок, всё время только и думаешь, что о еде.

— Вовсе нет, престарелая т., просто думать о кулинарии Анатоля в высшей степени естественно. — Тут я замолчал, бросив мечтательный взгляд в направлении кухни. — Полагаю, он в лучшей своей форме?

— Как всегда. Прошлым вечером он приготовил целый банкет. Спод воспевал ему хвалы несколько часов.

Я попросил её повторить. Потому что мне показалось, она сказала: Спод воспевал ему хвалы несколько часов, - что просто не могло быть правдой.

— Конечно, я имела в виду Спода, ты слабоумный мальчишка. Он сейчас гостит в доме.

— Спод... огромное уродливое создание, выглядящее как ближайший родственник орангутанга?

— Именно он. Спод здесь с Мэделин Бассет.

Я вцепился в близлежащий розовый куст, но он не сумел оказать мне поддержку. Мир неожиданно начал вращаться, словно волчок.

— Поторапливайся, Берти, — крикнула тетя Далия, очевидно не заметившая мрачного отчаянья, которое принесли мне её слова. И с очередным радостным криком `Улюлю' она зашла в дом.

****

Моей первой мыслью было поискать немного мира и тишины, чтобы немного подумать. Я устремился в свою комнату, зная старую истину о том, что частные покои как раз нужное место, обеспечивающее вышеуказанные м. и т. 

Я уже преодолел половину пролёта лестницы, когда Бассет вплыла в мой кругозор, если процитировать одну из острот Дживса. На лице у неё было типичное странное и мечтательное выражение, с которым она обычно сообщала о том, что росинки - это слёзы фей или что-то столь же безумное. Как только она увидела меня, то выдохнула, словно прохудившийся чайник, и её глаза наполнились слезами.

— Ох, Берти. Как же тяжело встречаться вот так.

— Ну, нужно стараться не падать духом, ведь так?

— У тебя такая благородная натура, Берти. — Её гибкая фигурка задрожала. — Такая великодушная душа! Я знаю, что один мой вид причиняет тебе боль, но постараюсь отринуть сожаление.

— Да, натура, верно.

Кто-то позади меня фыркнул. Я подпрыгнул на месте. Знаете, вот есть фырканье, а есть _фырканье_ , и это конкретное фырканье было абсолютно уникальным. Как рёв злого гиппопотама, расчищающего себе путь. Это без сомнения было фырканье Спода — или, как стало известно в эти дни, Седьмого Графа Сидкапа.

— Ой, привет, Родерик, — сказала Бассет, спустившись к основанию лестницы, где маячил Спод. — Я только что говорила Берти о том, какая благородная у него натура.

— Неужели? — Спод оглядел мою персону с отблеском чего-то вроде ненависти в глазах. Жестокий крутой и адски злой, как сказал мне однажды Дживс [4].

— Он переносит свои печали с благородством. — Отпустив это замечание, Бассет бросилась прочь по коридору, кинув последний скорбный взгляд через плечо.

Как и любой горилле-переростку, Споду понадобилось всего несколько шагов, чтобы оказаться вплотную ко мне. В моей голове пронеслась мысль, что я угодил прямо в суп, не имея под рукой личного слуги, чтобы вытащить меня.

— Вустер, — гаркнул Спод, из-за чего несколько портретов на стене спрыгнули с креплений и станцевали короткую жигу.

— Приветик, — сказал я, стремясь немного его умаслить. К несчастью Спод прервал меня ещё одним сшибающим портреты рявканьем.

— Послушай меня, Вустер. Я знаю, что за игру ты ведёшь. Может ты и обвёл Мэделин вокруг своего маленького пальца, но меня тебе не обмануть. Я знаю, зачем ты здесь — мерзкий подлый преступник.

Перед глазами у меня поплыло. Одно дело, когда Спод — этот первосортный негодяй — крутился вокруг, хрустел костяшками и колотил маленьких детей тростью, но обвинять меня в том, что я находился едва ли не выше закона было совсем другим делом. Спод выставил меня каким-то взломщиком, а всё потому, что я однажды стянул молочник в виде коровы, чтобы спасти шкуру Тети Далии, как поступил бы любой preux chevalier в тех обстоятельствах. Пока я размышлял об этом, Спод выставил вперёд булавовидную руку и ткнул меня в грудь одним пальцем.

— Я буду наблюдать за тобой, Вустер. Если ты посмеешь играть с невинным девичьим увлечением, то тебе придётся иметь дело со мной. Я уже говорил тебе, что без колебаний попрыгаю на твоём теле в ботинках, подбитых гвоздями. Я найду тебя, Вустер, даже если ты будешь дрожать в углу чердака, словно...

— Словно осина, — любезно подсказал я.

— Прошу прощения?

— Осина. Она дрожит. По крайней мере, я думаю, что она так делает. Я никогда не проверял. Ну, нельзя так просто взять и подойти к этим чертовым штуковинам со словами `Простите, а вы дрожите?'

Я намеревался развить эту тему, но в этот момент он велел мне прекратить нести чушь. После чего привычным жестом зажёг сигарету левой рукой и ушёл вверх по лестнице, полностью повернувшись ко мне спиной.

Более мягкотелый человек мог бы прийти в ужас и без угрызений совести скрыться за холмами, спрятавшись в таком месте, куда не вторгнутся взбешённые гориллы. Но мы, Вустеры, сделаны не из жидкого теста. У нас есть кодекс. Я выпрямился и решительно пошёл прочь, и если моя бровь немного поникла, то что с того?

На свете существовали лишь одни мозги, подходящие для этой проблемы, и так случилось, что я знаю - эти мозги были на редкость отменно откормлены рыбой. Коротко говоря, это были мозги моего личного слуги.

****

— Непонятная ситуация, Дживс.

— Да, сэр.

— Я хочу сказать, я приехал сюда за старым добрым п. и с., только чтобы узнать, что дом кишит диктаторами и Бассетами. Этого достаточно, чтобы у любого парня волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

— Как иглы на сердитом дикобразе, сэр [5].

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил я, потому что смысл сказанного ускользнул от меня.  
— Призрак отца Гамлета, сэр.

— Ах. Парень наверно имел в виду дикий образ, а не дикобраза. Думаю, призраки часто путают такого рода вещи. Но не будем задерживаться на Гамлете, Дживс.

— Нет, сэр.

— Не теперь, когда мы столкнулись лицом к лицу с нависшей над нами опасностью в лице Спода, да?

— Да, сэр.

Я посмотрел на него. Он посмотрел на меня. Некоторое время мы смотрели друг на друга.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать, Дживс?

— Да, сэр. Если я вам больше не нужен, я буду гладить ваши брюки.

Я сразу понял, почему он демонстрировал своё безразличие. С тех пор, как мы наточили мечи из-за чрезвычайно модных клетчатых жёлтых брюк, Дживс бросал на них взгляд с чем-то похожим на отвращение. Я видел неприязнь и лёгкую судорогу, искажающую его лицо, когда брюки попадались ему на глаза. Ему было больно смотреть на них. И моё сердце сочувственно отзывалось на его страдания.

И всё же даже рыбье неодобрение чёрствого камердинера не могло остановить Вустера, когда он принял решение. Юный господин должен постараться изо всех сил и всё такое. И эти брюки были чертовски дороги мне. Я повернулся на каблуках, окинув напоследок Дживса взглядом, который говорил о силе и чрезвычайной решимости.

****

Когда я потянулся за третьей чашкой обжигающе горячего чая, мне не стыдно было признаться, что мои руки немного дрожали. В этот день мой разум был во власти перспективы неминуемой гибели, причиной которой, вне всякого сомнения, послужит Спод. Мысль о тех подбитых гвоздями ботинках заставляла мои руки трястись, а чайную чашку подскакивать.

— Берти, ты невероятный чурбан, — сказала тетя Далия с её обычным тактом и изяществом.

— Моя дорогая прародительница. — Я старался исправить сложившуюся кутерьму. — Не налегай на юного Бертрама, его атаковали со всех сторон.

Она издала звук, напоминающий нечто среднее между фырканьем и насмешливой усмешкой.

— В ту минуту, как я оказался здесь, я обнаружил, что это место под завязку набито заплаканными Бассетами. А ещё здесь есть Спод, прячущийся за изгородью и рыскающий вокруг, как... Дживс?

— Да, сэр?

— Кем были те парни, которые рыскали вокруг?

— Отряды мадианитян, сэр [6].

— Спасибо, Дживс, — кивнул ему я. — Ну, как я и говорил, престарелая р., Спод идеально подошел бы для банды мадианитян.

Она хмыкнула. И в процессе хмыканья в дверном проёме объявилась Бассет.

— О, привет, Берти! — сказала она. — Дорогой Родерик спускается, чтобы выпить с нами чаю.

Я смотрел на Дживса достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть искорку согласия в его глазах.

Мы дали дёру.

****

— Полагаю, я мог бы оказать вам помощь, сэр.

— Говори же, Дживс, не тяни. — Я навёл последние штрихи на мой вечерний наряд и осматривал себя в зеркале, повернувшись лицом к стеклу. Галстук-бабочка, повязанная Дживсом, была что надо. Я выглядел абсолютно великолепно, если можно так выразиться.

— Я разработал простой план, сэр. Он может оказаться полезным в вашей ситуации с лордом Сидкапом.

— План - это в точности то, что мне нужно, чтобы противостоять Споду, Дживс. Если я когда-либо видел парня, который был идеальным изменником, лгуном и грабителем, это был он.

Дживс наградил меня подозрительным покашливанием, словно овца на отдалённой стороне горы, и это означало, что у него на уме нечто большее.

— Полагаю, будет разумно, сэр, убедить лорда Сидкапа, что ваши чувства отданы кому-то другому.

Что ж, идея была стара как мир, но я не понимал, чем она могла мне помочь. 

— Я не думаю, что он купится на это, учитывая отсутствие веских доказательств, Дживс... он, наверное, заявит, что я всё это выдумал. Ты же знаешь, каков Спод. Грубое животное с отсутствием веры в человеческую природу, ему нравится видеть только тех людей, которые носятся вокруг с лозунгами `Хайль, Спод!' 

— Я хотел сказать, сэр, что ваши чувства должны быть отданы кому-то, находящемуся в Бринкли Корте.

— Ну и дела, Дживс! Вот это идея... Но кому? Единственная женщина в этих краях, помимо Бассет, это моя тетя Далия... а я не могу быть помолвленным с ней. — Я погладил подбородок. — Мудрёно, Дживс. Очень мудрёно.

— Простите меня, сэр. Но я не предвижу никаких трудностей.

— Неужели?

— Да, сэр. Самым удобным решением для вас, сэр, будет объявить о вашей привязанности к одному из членов прислуги.

— Пресвятые небеса. Я и подумать не мог. Но с кем?

Одна из его бровей приподнялась на сотую дюйма.

— Со мной, сэр.

Я пошатнулся.

— С тобой, Дживс?

— Да, сэр.

— Но… но я не могу этого сделать! Представь, что скажет тётя Далия. А если это дойдёт до тёти Агаты… — Здесь я прервался, одна мысль об этом ужасала.

— Я сознаю, что это решение может привести к определённой степени неодобрения по отношению к вашей персоне, сэр. И всё же я полагаю, попадание в немилость может быть уравновешено так необходимым нам снижением уровня враждебности лорда Сидкапа.

Я понимал, что он имеет в виду. Другими словами не было смысла волноваться о тётушках, когда рядом крутился Спод, словно тот самый мадианитянин не так ли?  
Дживс как всегда попал в самую точку. Настало время всем хорошим людям сплотить ряды.

— Тогда вперёд, Дживс, - я сказал, махнув рукой. — Поведай мне подробности своего плана.

****

Случилось так, что у меня был перекур в гостиной перед ужином. Это был чертовски славный момент, только я и облако дыма. Правда, кроме меня в комнате была Мэделин Бассет. Она сидела в кресле, скорбно глядя в окно.

Через несколько минут до меня дошло, что неловко будет так сидеть до самого гонга к ужину. Бассет не демонстрировала никаких признаков сонливости, так что я решил сам разбить лед, так сказать.

— Приветик, Мэделин, - радостно сказал я.

— Ох, привет, Берти.

— Прекрасный день и всё такое.

— Всё так печально, Берти. Да, очень печально.

Она, кажется, хотела сказать что-то еще, как вдруг захрипела, словно умирающая лягушка. Её глаза выпучились и схватилсь за шею. Всё выглядело так, будто у неё что-то застряло в горле. Я поторопился пересечь комнату и постучать её по спине, что было лучшим способом извлечь вышеуказанный предмет, если вы не знаете.

Я только закончил похлопывание, когда дверь щёлкнула, и внутрь вошли все восемь футов Спода.

Если бы я не знал лучше, я бы сказал, что у него тоже что-то застряло в горле. Его глаза выпучились, а лицо начало приобретать мерзкий оттенок пурпурного.

— Вустер!

Я перепрыгнул через кресло, выставляя Мэделин Бассет перед собой в качестве щита.

— Ээ…приветики…лорд Сподкап…

— Вустер! — Он на мгновение замолчал, захлебнувшись от ярости. — Я собираюсь разорвать тебя на кусочки! Стоило мне на минуту отвернуться, как ты зажал в углу Мэделин!

— Ой, ну что вы, это просто одно из тех чёртовых недоразумений?

— И почему же, — спросил Спод, обрушивая на меня угрожающий взор, — это недоразумение?

Как вы, должно быть, знаете, в моей жизни случаются такие моменты, когда слова просто приходят ко мне, словно я читаю сценарий. 

— Это недоразумение, Спод, — громко сказал я, вытянувшись во весь рост, — потому что моё сердце отдано кое-кому другому.

Он фыркнул, но я бы к этому готов.

— Фыркай сколько тебе угодно, Спод, но, да будет тебе известно, я обручён кое с кем из этого самого дома. Поэтому, как ты видишь, между мной и Мэделин ничего быть не может, старина. Без обид, конечно, — сказал я Бассет, которая слезливо кивнула.

— Тогда кто это? — грубо потребовал Спод.

— Прошу прощения?

— С кем ты обручён, Вустер?

— Мистер Вустер обручён со мной, сэр, — произнес голос позади нас. 

Дживс материализовался буквально из ниоткуда.

И вновь Спод выглядел так, словно подавился чем-то.

— Ты…?

— Да, сэр.

Минуту лицо Спод сменяло оттенки с красного на пурпурный, но потом он снова повернулся ко мне.

— Не верю ни единому слову.

— Мне искренне жаль слышать это, сэр, — произнёс, Дживс. А затем, представьте себе, он материализовался рядом со мной и прижался губами к моим губам.

Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что мой собственный камердинер целует меня на глазах у сторонней публики (а Спод определённо был посторонним, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду)... а затем всё закончилось. Он отстранился и встал рядом, невозмутимый и спокойный как никогда.

Я чувствовал себя немного странно. Моя голова, казалось, была заполнена чем-то пузырчатым и сладким, словно та розовая штука, которую продают на ярмарке. Я все ещё чувствовал губы Дживса на своих губах, и, неожиданно, ощущение было первоклассным. Это было абсолютно великолепно. Меня могли запереть в одной комнате с тысячью Бассетов и тётей Агатой, а я всё равно одарил бы их улыбкой и сказал «Приветики!»

— Прощай, Спод, — сказал я громко, пересекая комнату с Дживсом, не отстающим от меня ни на шаг. — Ещё увидимся. — С такой вытянутой челюстью Спод как никогда напоминал орангутанга.

— Ату, Спод! — сказал я.

И да — я хотел его уязвить.

****

— Дживс, ты чудо!

— Да, сэр. 

— Один на миллион, я всегда это говорил. Просто волшебник.

— Вы очень добры, сэр.

Мы собирали вещи, чтобы покинуть, наконец, Бринкли Корт, и, не скрою, я чувствовал изрядное облегчение от этой мысли. Всё это время, пока я прятался от плачущей девицы и недружелюбной гориллы, заставило меня скучать по нашей квартире.

— Должно быть Спод уже оправился, как думаешь?

— Нет, сэр. Сожалею, но лорд Сидкап всё ещё немного встревожен, сэр.

— Неужели? Интересно, почему?

— Вы не слышали новости, касающиеся мисс Бассет?

— Какие новости? Выкладывай всё. 

— Она сбежала, сэр. С вашим знакомым, полагаю, известным под именем мистер Финк-Ноттл.

— Хочешь сказать, она разозлилась на Спода, и вышла за Гасси назло ему? 

— Да, сэр.

— Ну, будь я проклят! — Это был неожиданный поворот, прямо как в каком-нибудь романе, уж будьте уверены. Вы не сможете найти двух парней, настолько отличающихся друг от друга, как Родерик Спод и Гасси Финк-Ноттл. Спод, как мы видели, был первосортным головорезом, в то время как Финк-Ноттл был простофилей, который пьёт апельсиновый сок и живёт в доме, полном тритонов. Полагаю, ему просто нравилось смотреть на их брачные танцы.

— В самом деле, сэр. Я думаю, именно наша кратковременная уловка помогла отвлечь внимание лорда Сидкапа с вашей персоны, сэр.

— Да будет тебе, Дживс. Послушай-ка. — Я не собирался позволять ему ускользнуть от ответа.

— Сэр?

— Кратковременная уловка? Я так не думаю, Дживс.

И не тратя больше ни минуты, я бросился ему в объятия. 

Избавлю вас от подробностей, но достаточно будет сказать, что план Дживса пробудил во мне что-то чертовски волнительное. Я не мог перестать думать о Дживсе, и я не намерен был прекращать. На самом деле, я намеревался воспользоваться каждой возможностью относительно моей жемчужины среди камердинеров.

— Дживс, — сказал я, когда снова вынырнул на поверхность. — Ты сделал меня самым счастливым человеком на свете.

— Благодарю, сэр.

И если я немного прослезился, то что с того? Он как обычно спас положение. Поэтому, пока я глазел на Дживса, то принял решение. Внутри всё сжалось, но мы, Вустеры, сделаны из стойкого материала.

— Дживс, — сказал я, — Можешь избавиться от тех жёлтых брюк в клетку.

Он почти незаметно улыбнулся.

— Благодарю, сэр. Я уже сделал это. — Дживс мягко опустил ладонь мне на плечо. — Я пожертвовал их на благотворительность этим утром. 

Ну и что я мог на это сказать?

______________________________________  
Сноски:

[1] Измененная цитата из пьесы «Пипа проходит мимо» (Pippa Passes, 1841). Оригинальная фраза «Год у весны, У утра день; А утр ведь семь; И холм в росе; Птица летит; Улитка ползёт; Бог в своих небесах — И в порядке мир!» (пер. Николая Гумилева)

[2] Цитата из стихотворения Джона Китса «Ах! Как я люблю прекрасным летним вечером...»

[3] Охотничьи клубы, в которых состояла Тетя Далия.

[4] Цитата из пьесы «Венецианский купец» В. Шекспира

[5] Цитата из пьесы «Гамлет» В. Шекспира

[6] Мадианитяне – это полукочевой народ, упоминаемый в Библии и Коране.


End file.
